Arc Cruise Lines
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: Jaune and Oscar both work for Jaune's family cruise line on their newest ship Beacon! These two friends don't have the most experience with women, but by Oum good graces the duo lives are about to change as they are now in charge of making sure that the women on the ship are 'well taken care of.' Come and board Arc Cruise line and see what hijinks they can get up into!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Arc Cruises largest and newest ship... Beacon! The Arc Cruise Lines biggest and latest ship is personally captain by the owner of the company Bayard Arc with his loving family helping to crew the boat as well! Beacon makes several different stops throughout Remnant allowing you, your loved ones, and your friends to see places that you might have only seen on tv or online! Our state of the art ship also makes sure that you have plenty to do on board from activities to high-class meals and many more things. Please check us out and book your next adventure!**_

 **]|[**

"Dad, why do I have to lead a yoga class?" Jaune Arc asks as he stands in the Captain's quarters with his father behind the desk. "Why not one of the girls, mom, or aunt Natsumi?"

Bayard Arc let out a sigh as he places a pen down on the table and looks at his son as he answers him, "Because they all have their own things to do on this ship that is more important than taking over a Yoga class. Also, son you usually only work in the kitchen, and you need to get out more and interact with the passengers. I've talked with Oobleck, and he said that he can spare you from the kitchen to take over some of the classes. You are just teaching a beginner's course since you aren't that experienced yet."

"Dad I don't think I should be teaching any kind of class. I mean what if the classes are just made up of woman, I don't think I can…"

"Jaune you need to get over this issue of yours. I knew I should have told your sisters to let you talk to others more often, but I had been to focus on getting the cruises off and going at the time." Bayard reluctantly admits as he lets out a sigh and takes off the glasses he wore and puts them desk.

Jaune looks at his dad with a look of regret as he tries to comfort his father, "Dad we all understood the hard work you went through in trying to get the company up and running. You made sure that we were always taken care of and was there for our birthdays as well as the holidays even if you had to rush home. I hope I am just as great as a man as you were."

"I appreciate that Jaune, but the fact remains that you are still seventeen about to turn eighteen and you still never really talked to a woman before beside family. What are you going to do when you head off to college in the fall and have to talk to a fellow female student or a female professor? This class is a perfect opportunity for you to get over your fears of talking to women and you are going to teach it. You best get ready soon, the class will be starting in about 15 minutes." Bayard stated ending the conversation and going back to his work.

Jaune let out a sigh and gave his father a half-hearted salute before he turns around and walks out of the cabin. Once the door closes behind him, he lets out a sigh and hangs his head low, but his wallowing was interrupted by a voice, "So bro how are things going?"

Jaune immediately turns around to face his sister Sakura as he points the finger at her as he addresses her, "Why couldn't you take it! I know that you guys have plenty of time off to goof around and do other things during the day. I am not an expert like mom is at it."

"Jaune, what dad said was right," Sakura started.

"You were listening weren't you," Jaune commented with a flat glare

"Just a little bit," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "But dad is right Jaune, you need to take care of this, and we all agreed with this decision as well in that you should teach this class. And you shouldn't doubt your ability so much either. You always do that. You are the hardest working person I know baby bro, and you can pull this off."

Jaune felt a little pride swell inside of his heart at her words. "I appreciate that sis. Well hopefully the people in my class are just some teens, old people, or hopefully, some guys as well have been thrown in, so I don't have to deal with all women. Do you know who signed up for the class?"

"Well…"

 **]|[**

"I always wanted to try this just never found the time for it," comments a woman with silver eyes and black hair with almost natural red highlights in it to her friend. She and seven other women filled a room as they waited for their instructor to arrive and join them. The crimsonette wore a white tank top and black tight yoga pants over her petite but motherly form. "I am so glad that they had a beginner class on the ship!"

"Just remember Summer as long as I come to this you come to my activity as well." the crimsonette's friend mentions, her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail making sure it wouldn't get in the way. The red-eyed beauty herself had on a black sports bra while her yoga pants were red. She was much curvier than her friend, but there was plenty of muscle as well underneath her clothing. "I hope we can start soon though, I don't want to miss our next activity."

The two women weren't the only ones who were talking amongst themselves as a few other women had form groups to pass the time as they waited for their instructor to arrive. Two women were smiling and chatting to themselves as if they were longtime friends even though they had recently just met. One woman had dusky rose hair held in a bun by a gray band and pink eyes while she wore a green tank top and black yoga pants. The woman she was talking too had shoulder length orange hair with aqua color eyes and a very bubbly personality if the way she kept bouncing from foot to foot was any indication. She was another woman that wore a sports bra, but hers was a pink one while her yoga pants were also black.

The third group of women was exchanging pleasantries who seem to know each other but weren't friends as they were just talking about the circle of friends they had shared. One woman was probably the most petite of the ladies in the room. She had on ice blue yoga pants matching her eyes, while her tank top was pure snow white almost matching her hair. Next to her was a cat Faunus woman with black fur ears along with short black hair, not to mention the two piercings in both of her Faunus ears. The most stunning thing about the woman though was the golden eyes that seem to shine brightly as the sun. The woman wore a golden tank top and black yoga pants with golden stripes running down the side of them. The last woman that made up the group of three could have passed as a gold medal Olympiad as her form seem to be chiseled showing off perfect muscles. Her bronze skin shined under the lights of the room while her red hair was kept short in a pixie cut with vivid-green eyes. The female Adonis wore a bronze color sports bra and dark red yoga pants. Clearly this woman liked getting a tan.

The last woman in the room was currently sitting cross-legged on the ground quietly meditating as she seems to try and pass the time. The woman had to be the palest woman in the room and didn't seem to be in place for a cruise, but she didn't mind showing that pale skin off if the black tank top and yoga pants were to go by. She also had red eyes as well that would open every now and again as she would look around the room checking the other women out. Every woman in the room might be there to try and start to learn yoga, but they also had something in common as well. Every woman there hadn't had sex in years and had hope that this trip would help kick their loves lives back into gear. Though it seems like their husbands were more focused on drinking and gambling than spending time with them already after only being away from port for a day.

All eight women's head turn though when they heard the door to the room open and watches as a young blonde teen stepping into the room. He wore a muscle shirt with the Arc Cruises logo on it tucked into baggy shorts, but they could still see his well-toned figure that was hidden by the loose clothing. His cobalt blue eyes they could almost get lost in by looking at as he stood in the doorway with a shy smile that was still lovely and the women couldn't help but appreciate. And each woman had one thought that went through their mind… yummy~

 **]|[**

'Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a piece of meat,' Jaune thought as he stood in the doorway with the eight mature women all staring at him making his nerves only worse. Jaune's eyes travel around the room looking over each woman individually and couldn't help but feel himself begin to get excited at the sight of them. His eyes though stop traveling over their bodies when the silver eyed woman's voice broke through to him, "Are you here for the class as well?"

"Ah, um...no actually. I am actually here to teach the class. My name is Jaune, and I'm-"

"The only son of Bayard Arc, the captain of this lovely ship." the woman with icy blue eyes interrupts Jaune causing every woman there to look at Jaune with even more intrigue.

Jaune rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment at being called out for being the son of the captain when he had initially planned on just saying he was their instructor. He took an awkward step into the room as the door closes behind him and he spoke up again, "Well yes that is right, but I was actually just going to say that I would be the instructor for your yoga class."

"Why is the son of the Captain teaching a yoga class?" the woman with black hair and red eye asks.

"Well you see, the person who teaches the class, unfortunately, miss the boarding of the ship and my father decided that it was unfair to the passengers that they miss out on activities they want to do. So since I have experience with yoga I have been selected to teach the beginners class with you um lovely ladies." Jaune said with a nervous smile as he made his way to the front of the class. He stood there looking at all of them trying to be confident and knowing what he was doing but he only really did yoga with his mom or by himself.

They all continue to stare at him as if they were waiting for Jaune to say something causing Jaune to get even more nervous before he finally spat the first thing that came to mind, "How about you all introduce yourselves!"

They look at Jaune questioningly as if it was a strange thing to do. Jaune blushes as he rubs the back of his head again before explaining further, "I was thinking since we are going have regular classes together, and I am sure that you all will be running across each other on this ship why not become friends!"

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll go first!" the woman with silver eyes said with a smile and a raised hand. "Well I am Summer Rose, and I am here with my husband and daughter to spend time as a family as well as a parting gift for my niece before she heads off to college. Raven is my niece's mother!"

The woman beside Summer let out a sigh as she held her head but looked up and began to speak, "My name is Raven Branwen, and I'm also here with my husband and daughter. Well, just like Summer had said, me and my husband are here to spend some family time before our daughter leaves for college."

Raven looks towards the next group of women and gives them a nod of her head as if they should go next. The woman with rose pink hair decided to speak up first, "Hi, I'm An Ren and me and my husband had decided to take a vacation for the first time in a long time. Our son had finally head off to college and we never really took time for ourselves, but now we decided to just go out and see the world." An looks at the woman standing beside her

"Oh, me now! Jade Valkyrie, pleasure to meet you~!" Jade said excitedly almost jumping in place causing her breast to bounce to Jaune's dismay. "Well kind of like An as well, our own daughter had gone off to college as well, and we had always talked about going on a cruise on our own, and now here we are!"

Everyone looks at the next group of women with the redhead of the group being the one to speak, "Well I'll go next, my name is Fuchsia Nikos, and I am here just with my daughter to get away from the everyday hustle of life and just relax for the next three weeks!"

"I am Kali Belladonna, and I am here with my family as well since our daughter had just gotten engaged and we had come on the cruise to celebrate it," Kali said with a smile.

The last woman of the trio spoke with an almost icy tone like she preferably not be introduced or they all should have known her, "I am Willow Schnee, and I am here with my daughters to… get away from our lives and find ourselves again."

Everyone's heads turn to look at the woman who still sat cross-legged on the floor who remain quiet for a moment longer before finally speaking up, "I am Salem Ozpin, me, my husband and our adopted daughter needed a break from our jobs or life and decided to take our first real vacation in a long time. Not to mention to hopefully spend time with her"

Jaune eyes go back to the women once more trying to memorize their faces rather than trying to look over their bodies that were being displayed by the tight outfit choices. If any of the women were embarrassed about being in such snug clothing around him, they didn't show it. In fact, it almost seems like they were purposely putting their bodies on display with how they seem to stand. The young arc quickly shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts that were flying through his head before putting his hands together.

"Alright then!" Jaune shouts more to calm himself than to actually get the women's attention. "It is nice to meet you all! Well since this is a beginner class I am sure that you all haven't had much experience with it then. What are some of the poses you have heard about before?"

Jade's hand shot up as she spoke up, "Oh there is downward facing dog pose! And camel pose! And Mountain Pose! And-"

"You can stop!" Jaune said quickly worried that the woman might start rambling on and take up the entire class. "So yes those are some of the poses you can learn, but we are going to start with the first one, the downward facing dog. Now I will show it to you once, and I want you to watch. The second time I want you to try and follow along as I explain it again. And then after that, each of you will try it on your own while I go around and help you out. Now each of you, please take a yoga mat, and we will begin."

Once everyone had a yoga mat and stood at the foot of them, all eyes were on Jaune as they waited for him to start. Jaune rubs his head nervously as he tried to calm himself down enough and begins to go through the steps for the pose. He made sure to explain each step to them as he goes through the stages until finally Jaune was head down and his ass was sticking up in the air. Once more all the women were staring at Jaune as they saw his ass in the sky and again the boy felt like he was a piece of meat. Jaune quickly stood back up and look at the woman who was still looking at him intently. The teen promptly cleared his throat before he spoke, "Um right that is how you do it now for the second time, and this time, please follow along with me."

They all gave a nod of their head in acknowledgment, and once more Jaune went through the steps with the women following along with him. The room's walls were covered entirely in mirrors allowing him to see each of the women as they follow along with him and instantly regretted it as he could make out the tightness of the yoga pants against their ass. Once Jaune finishes the poses, he quickly stood up and clearing his throat as he addresses them, "Um… Ok then, now you can try on your own."

The women again give a nod of their head before they each on their own begins to redo the poses as they try to do it on their own. Some of the ladies though were doing great and seem to have a natural talent at it while others were struggling with it. Jaune went around the room giving advice and reminders on how they should correctly do it before stopping as he came upon Raven. She was struggling to get into the right position as her muscles seem tense. "You need to relax more, this isn't a workout, you need to stay loose." Jaune bit his lip as he debated what he should do before swallowing and his hands nervously move towards her body, "Here let me help you."

Jaune's hands at first gently touches the woman's body, but soon they grow in confidence as he massages at specific muscles and begins to manipulate her body into the proper position. Raven's body at the time had been tense as she wasn't used to having to be this flexible; however, as soon as Jaune's hands came in touch with her body she could feel the tension melting out of her muscles. She couldn't help but moan softly as his touch begin to ignite something inside of her that hadn't been felt in a while and every woman there knew what she was feeling and was jealous. Eventually, Jaune's hand came close to Raven's breast and the elder woman smirks and pushes her chest towards his fingers and let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers brush against her breast.

The young blonde hands quickly pulled away as he realizes what he had done and was blushing hard as he promptly left Raven alone and move back to his original spot. "Alright let's continue then…"

Jaune continues to go through a few more beginner poses following the same process as before and occasionally would once again help one of the women to get into the right position. Each time his hands would touch one of their bodies they would feel the same heat rushing through their body with them trying to push certain body parts into his hand. They typically would get him to only brush up against their body, but occasionally they were able to get his hand to fully grasp their breast or even press their ass against his crotch. Each time they did, it would only excite Jaune and themselves even further especially as they felt what he was hiding in those baggy shorts. Once the last position is finished, Jaune quickly stood up breathing heavily from how excited he had become while the women were also breathing heavily while their tops showed off their harden nipples from their own excitement.

"Um that is it, we are done for the day. I hope you all enjoy yourself and will see you soon!" Jaune states as he quickly excuses himself and leaves the room while the woman watches him go.

The women remain in the room breathing heavily as they watch the door close before several women speak up at the same time, "Dibs!"

 **]|[**

"Holy shit… Holy shit… Holy shit…" Jaune said as he paces in his cabin while his bunkmate Oscar sat on his bunk.

"Jaune calm down! Tell me what happened." Oscar asks as he tries to calm his friend down.

Jaune finally sits down and runs a hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath and answers him, "So I was made to teach a beginner's yoga class and thought it would be a simple thing you know. But no! It's a class with eight of the hottest woman you can believe!"

"W-well at least you are getting practice with interacting with girls, w-what could be a problem with that?" The hazel-eyed boy asked.

"The problem is that they are all married and that I am supposed to be just teaching them not ogling their bodies and thinking of what they look like naked!" Jaune states as he gets up and starts pacing again.

Oscar couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as he looks at his friend while he rubs the back of his head. He knew that his friend didn't have much experience with women since for the longest time his sisters wouldn't let him near a woman and when they finally did it was too late. Oscar wasn't one to talk since he had a similar situation when it came to his Aunt "Jaune you just need to calm down. There is nothing wrong with imagining stuff about women. It's not like you actually touch them sexually right?"

Jaune remains silent to Oscar surprise as the black hair teens hazel eyes widen and he mouth the words no. "Jaune what did you do."

"I um… might have squeezed and rubbed their asses." Jaune admitted as he covers his face and sits back on the bunk once again.

"Jaune... You're the man!" Oscar said as he stood up and raises his hand up for a high five, but then slowly drops it. "S-sorry just usually me and you have a hard time talking to any girl in general...but at least one of us finally dared to do something...right?"

"But what if they go to my dad about it! This would ruin the company's image!" Jaune argues.

"If they are going to complain they would probably have done it then and not later. I mean wouldn't we had heard from your dad by now?" Oscar asks and as if Oum himself was listening a knock was heard at their door and Bayard Arc's voice speaking, "Jaune are you in there?"

"What do I do?!" Jaune hisses at Oscar who waves a hand at him to calm him down before heading towards the door opening up and looking at Bayard feeling the sweat running down the back of his neck from his nerves.

"W-what can I do for you, Captain?" Oscar asks with a nervous smile.

Bayard looks past Oscar and spots Jaune who was giving his dad a nervous smile as well and a wave of a hand. "I wanted to talk to Jaune, can you let me in Mr. Pine?"

"S-sure thing Captain." He answers and lets Bayard insides who looks towards Jaune who swallowed nervously.

"So what do you need Dad?" Jaune asks with Bayard raising an eyebrow and looking towards Oscar. "Sorry, what do you need me for Captain?"

"Well, I was letting you know that the women from your class had wanted to let me know that they had enjoyed your yoga class and enjoy your company. They actually look forward to seeing you again." Bayard states with a smile.

Jaune lets out a sigh and relaxes some on the bunk while Oscar waves a small flag saying 'Go Jaune' behind Bayard's back. "That's good to hear Captain, but that can't be the only reason you are here?" Jaune asks finding it odd that his dad would come down to tell him this.

"Well as you know we pride ourselves in making our customers happy and these women seem to have formed a sort of comradery it seems already, and they requested that you help lead their families around the ship and out on activities as well," Bayard states to Jaune's surprise and Mercury amusement. "The ladies are currently upstairs on the Lido deck awaiting you at the pool with their families. Mr. Pine, you can help him out as well."

Oscar was taken by surprise as his eyes widen and his body shakes slightly, but nods his head wanting to prove that if Jaune could get past his nervousness with women then so can he! Jaune couldn't believe his dad would actually give such particular attention to eight women and their families. "Dad, who are these women? They have to be special or important for you to go through so many hoops for them to do this."

Bayard let out a sigh as he took a seat in one of the two chairs in the room and indicates for Oscar to sit on his bunk. "These women and their families are very important VIPs. They could either ruin our business or bring in plenty more money into our business. So, I need you two to make sure that their families are happy."

Both teens nod their heads in understanding.

"Good, now do your best you two!" Bayard states before he leaves.

 **]|[**

"Alright just remember let me do the talking Oscar since they know me," Jaune mentions as the two steps onto the Lido deck with both teens wearing white shorts and white and gold stripe polos.

"N-Noted, j-just try not to touch their rear ends again." Oscar nervously stated causing Jaune to glare at him. Which only made his friend nervously laugh and hold two hands up in defense.

Before Jaune could say anything once more both teens came to a halt at sight in front of them as they spotted the women and their families. The men seem to be talking business with each other and not paying attention to their wives who were currently laid out on pool chairs wearing their swimsuits that didn't leave much to the imagination. Jaune's eyes couldn't help but roam over their bodies while Oscar was busier looking at a second group made up of women that seem to be younger versions of the older women chatting amongst themselves.

There were seven of them, and each of them was wearing a swimsuit that was almost a spitting images of their mothers as they smile and laugh with each other. Oscar could feel his face getting red as he watches them and eventually a small crimsonette notices him looking at them and gives the young boy a wink. Oscar immediately blushes harder that steam begins to rise from the top of his head, before he looks away from them and knocking into Jaune causing the blonde to break out of his stupor. He quickly clears his throat and speaks out, "Hello ladies and gentleman I am Jaune Arc, and this is my friend and fellow worker, Oscar Pine."

"Jaune you're here!" Summer cries out as she quickly stands up and showing off a burning white rose on the outer part of her left thigh. She wasn't the only one to have a tattoo as the other women begin to get off the pool chairs as he spots tattoos on them on different spots of their bodies. They all greeted Jaune with smiles and hugs causing the blonde's head to disappear into one pair of breasts after another. If their husbands were watching they didn't seem to care and continue to talk amongst themselves.

"W-well yes, you did ask m-my father for us to accompany you on the cruise. My friend Mr. Pine will also be here to help you and y-your families out as well in case I am busy." Jaune stated nervously with a small smile and blush on his face, before he waves towards Oscar who still had a blush on his face to come over only to be grabbed by the hand by Kali.

"I am sure our daughters would have fun having him helping them out!" Kali says with a smile as she leads the even more blushing Oscar over to the group of daughters. "Girls this is Oscar, he will be helping you out during the cruise and making sure all your needs are satisfied!"

Oscar came forward and bows towards the seven-young woman rather quickly who were smiling at Oscar as he gave them a nervous smile and tries to keep a straight face before bowing his head. "I-i-it's nice to meet you all!" the poor boy shouted yet spoke at quite a fast speed that was still understandable. This caused quite a few giggles from mainly the daughters to occur only making Oscar feel embarrassed but stood his ground.

"Well then, shall we get this cruise started then?" Jaune asks as the eight older women look at him lustfully while the seven younger women were eying up Oscar as he stood up straight. One thought appeared in each of the daughters' heads...Cute~

 **]|[**

 **So here is a start of another story XD. I know I said Jaune the Overlord was coming soon but Zwei is a little busy and take a slower time in editing. It should be posted sometime this week! Also cover art for the story is provided by bananimation! So hopefully you all will enjoy this story as well and leave some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tour

**Chapter 2 - The Tour**

"Hun are you sure that Jaune and Oscar can handle the VIPs? They are very high maintenance and probably will have those two boys running all over the ship." Katsumi Arc asks as she looks at her husband sitting behind his desk.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he waves her worries away. "You know that those two have no experience at all with dealing with people. Those two only talk with the girls and the crew really. They need to be able to talk and interact with others once they finally leave the ship. You and the girls can't protect Jaune forever, and I made a promise to Oscar's aunt that I would take care of him as well."

"But Bayard…"

"Katsumi no. They need to grow up, and you can't just keep babying them. They can handle this, and I doubt that anything bad could happen to them. I mean the wives had asked for Jaune to help take care of them while they are on the cruise. That must of meant that he did well in talking with them during the class and had a made a good impression. Just relax and let Jaune handle this and I better not catch you, your sister, or the girls trying to spy on him or interfering." He states while pointing towards her. "I know you and Natsumi will do that."

She let out a sigh as she reluctantly nods her head in agreement. "Alright, I promise that I will talk with the others and ensure that Jaune and Oscar will be left alone. Maybe I am just overprotective, and they will be fine."

 **]|[**

Jaune had decided that it would be best for Oscar to take the daughters on a different type of tour of the ship that would better suit their style and age range while Jaune focuses on the parents. However, the husbands had almost departed as soon as Jaune had begun to show the couples around the cruise ship. They seem to not care about spending time with their wives or daughters and instead were more interested in drinking at bars Jaune had shown them or just going off to do their own things. Jaune thought that their wives would feel hurt about being abandoned so quickly, but they didn't even bat an eye at their husbands as they left merely giving them a wave goodbye.

Jaune had noticed before when he and Oscar were first introduced to the families that it did come off as if they were distant. He thought it was just being that they didn't care about being presented to them, but now he could see that they were all more focused on other things than spending time with their family. They were either more wrapped up in talking to one another or were focused on their scrolls and talking to whoever was on the other side of the call. If they were like this on vacation, it only made Jaune wonder how much attention they paid to their families when they were back at home.

'Maybe that was why they seemed to get so hot and bothered in yoga when I was touching them.' Jaune thought as he looks towards the women and immediately felt like a piece of meat.

'I think I should have kept Oscar and the others together as one group. I had expected the husbands to be here as well, but now they aren't….'

"So Jaune what are you going to show us first!" Summer asks excitedly as she came up along his side and took hold of his arm. Jaune's face immediately begins to turn red as he could feel her dragging his arms between her breasts and hugging on tightly enough that he knew he couldn't just pull his arm free.

"W-w-well I was going to um take you ladies on a tour of the ship and show you places that you ladies might enjoy," Jaune answers as he tries to not look down and into her top.

"Oh, I want to see a club!"

"Could you point out where the gym is at?"

"Where is the bar!"

"Is there a casino on board I would love to see it!"

"We have all of that and will get to them so-OON! You don't need to drag me please!" Jaune has quickly swept away with the older women only hoping Oscar's experience was going better.

 **]|[**

"A-a-and over here is The Oum Gallery. O-one of our… um yes, Ms. Rose?" Oscar had to stop his tour of the ship with his own group as one of them was suddenly attached to his side. Oscar, in fact, was not having an easier time since Jaune and he had split apart with Jaune handling the adults of the families. This meant that Oscar had been left alone with the daughters and they had spent the entire time since they had separated from the other group teasing and messing with the young man. The embarrassed young man had only made a fool of himself with his cheeks constantly being red, and his words continued to stutter out of his mouth.

"I had just slipped is all." She might have had a look of innocence on her face that helped make Oscar believe it, but none of the other girls were buying the innocence act. They had each either pretended to trip and latch onto Oscar or drag him by the hand to have him explain something else to them while keeping themselves nearby.

"Oh, that is fine than Ms. Rose I will make sur-"

"I told you to call me Ruby, Oscar." She gave the poor boy a puppy dog pout that would have broken even the most harden mental defenses. Oscar let out a sigh as his eyes move from Ruby and to the rest of the daughters who made up his group.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were cousins but seem to be more like sisters who had come on board with their parents to celebrate Yang's graduation from school before she went off to join the military. Then there was the only other pair of sisters being Winter and Weiss who had come to try and have some family time, but their brother had refused to go along on the trip, and their father was always on his scroll. Blake had stated that she was here to celebrate her engagement with her boyfriend though it seems like she wasn't pleased by it. Pyrrha said her parents had said she had needed a vacation from her champion circuit and her parents had come along so she could spend time with them. Cinder was the last one, and she seems to be most disgruntled about being on a cruise ship since she hadn't been close with either of her parents since they had always been at work and would have instead been off with her friends doing something.

Oscar's eyes came back to Ruby and gives her a nervous smile as he spoke up again, "I'm sorry Ruby."

"Good!" She beams up at Oscar from his side before she tugs on his arms. "I heard this place has a state of the art arcade games! Can we see them next?"

"Of course Ruby." He answers her with a nod and begins to lead the group once more along the ship.

 **]|[**

"So tell me Jaune, does this boat have other versions of poker?" Salem asks him with a smirk as she held tightly onto Jaune's arm as they walk through The Tigress casino.

"Well, we also have Vacuo style poker as well," Jaune indicates to a couple of tables.

Salem smirks and leans into his ears and whispers softly, "I was thinking more along the lines of strip poker."

Jaune's face turned beet red, and he begins to sputter words as he tried to say something but his mind was still trying to process what she was saying. Kali came up on the other side of Jaune and pulled him away from her. "Salem leave the poor boy alone. He won't finish showing us around at this rate, and I still would like to visit the clubs." Kali comments as she smiles up at Jaune while he was thanking his lucky stars he didn't have to answer Salem right now.

"Um yes, we have three clubs on the ship. One for adults and another that your daughters will surely enjoy. The third one is usually for special music events we host on certain days during the cruise." Jaune answers as he tried to focus once more making his way through the casino, but came to a stop as he saw one particular tiger Faunus standing amongst the casino workers as she was giving them orders. Her eyes connected with Jaune for a moment and a predatory smile formed on her lips before she dismisses the staff and makes her way over. The sleek black dress she wore left little imagination, the only thing that helps provide some coverage was the red sash that was wrapped around her waist.

"Jaune so good to see you! And who are these lovely women?" Sienna questions as she took Jaune's hand into her own and smiles at him.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ms. Kha-"

"I told you to call me Sienna, Jaune. It's only thanks to your family that I get to run this lovely casino."

"Of course Ms. K- Sienna." Jaune gives a bow of his head in apology. "These women are actually some VIPs that had joined us on the ship this time around."

"Oh yes! Bayard had mentioned them to me before we had set off. It is nice to meet you, ladies! Please, take this." She reached into her exposed cleavage and took out several orange and black striped cards. "Show these cards when you come to play, and I will ensure that you ladies and your husbands will have drinks on the house as well as a credit line too."

They all thank her with a smile on her face while taking the cards from her while Sienna's attention once more returns back to Jaune. "I still think you should join my dealers Jaune, I am sure that you will be great at it."

"I don't know about that," Jaune replies with a slight blush.

"Well make sure you give it a thought sweetie. I have to get back to getting the casino set up for tonight's opening." She leans down and gives Jaune's cheek a kiss causing several of the women to fume in jealousy or laugh at the other reactions. Sienna gave the ladies a knowing look while Jaune was to busy wrapped up in the blush that had come up over his face.

Kali quickly took up Jaune's arm once more and drags the young man away from the casino. "Come on Jaune you were going to tell me about the clubs."

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry! The club you would want to visit with you and your husbands would be The Wubs Dubs, with the DJ being DJ Pon-3…"

 **]|[**

Oscar honestly thought he was going to lose his arm with how fast he was being dragged by Ruby into the arcade. "Oh my gosh! You guys do have all of the best systems!" She squealed in delight as she finally let go of his arm and ran about inside of the arcade. Oscar was so glad for this as his arm was finally free and no longer being almost pulled out of its socket.

"Well, that's Ruby for you. Sorry about that cutie," Yang mentions as she threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her. She had been wearing a yellow tube top only which means Oscar's head was resting on her chest directly. The young man's face was bright red as he tries to squirm away from her. "What's wrong Oscar?"

"I do believe that you are suffocating the poor boy you brute," Weiss states as she pulls Oscar away from Yang causing the boy to be grateful. The two girls share glares while Oscar tried to sneak away from them both and move back to the other ladies.

"This ship does seem to have everything we would want," Winter comments as she looks at her scroll with the layout of the ship on it. "There is little to want for not here."

"Well, the Captain does want to make sure that everyone can have as much fun as possible and enjoy themselves here," Oscar said proudly as he took in the ship. He was glad to be a part of something so grand and took great pride in it.

"Well hopefully you can definitely help me have a 'yanging' time," Yang comments with a laugh while a groan could be heard from the arcade.

"Yang stop with the puns!"

"Never! Oscar likes them don't you?"

The young man was caught like a deer in headlights as he could feel the eyes of every young woman in the group looking at him. He knew he had only one answer in such a situation! "I think it's about time for dinner! I think I should get you, ladies, back to your rooms and families!" Oscar nearly shouted due to his panic as he hurriedly them along back towards where they needed to go.

 **]|[**

"I am sure I will see you ladies tonight at dinner. Dinner service is in an hour." Jaune mentions with a bow of his head before leaving the women outside of their rooms. All of them were in the VIP section of the ship's cabins which were one of the most elaborate layouts in the entire boat. There was even an exclusive lounge that was only accessed by the VIP members and the ship crew. They all watch Jaune leave and wait before he is gone before they once more focus on each other.

"So, he's a cutie isn't he?" Willow comments with a smirk as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in the lounge.

"Oh yes. I just love the way he kept blushing every time we got close to him," Kali states with almost a purr as she tucks her legs underneath her in her seat. "I wonder how much harder we can make him blush."

"I'm more interested in what he is hiding in those pants of his. I mean you all remember the outline of it don't you?" Willow asks with a knowing smirk as each woman blush a bit slightly.

"It was quite…. extensive," Raven comments with a small laugh.

"I do plan on finding out what he has hidden," Willow states with a smirk.

"I am good with teasing and all that, but I mean, we are married," Summer replies with a slight frown. She did enjoy the attention she got from Jaune and the reaction she could get from him. However, she wouldn't cheat on her husband though still even if he hadn't paid much attention to her in the last few years and was more interested in his flask.

"So what? My husband hasn't even touched me since our last child! I have needs, and a toy can only go so far!" Willow's words resonated with some of the others as they all were in similar situations where their husbands haven't touched them sexually in years. Always seem more wrapped up in other things in their lives and never enough time for them.

"I'll let you ladies know how he is after I have had my fun with him!" Willow caps off as she gets up from the lounge and heads into her room.

* * *

 **So the second chapter of Arc Cruises is done and posted now. I hope that everyone will enjoy my work and will comment and leave a review. Thanks, everyone who still wait for my very intermittent work. I am trying to work on that and provide more constant work for my readers. Will hopefully post the next chapter in two weeks so look forward to it.**


End file.
